


Dark Paradise

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [5]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, bottom!tony, 丧病黑化, 反社会人格, 斯德哥尔摩综合征, 皮鞭调教, 窒息play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure





	Dark Paradise

“……下一个……刑……再重新……”

“等等……他不能……上面……吩咐……否则……”

 

 

痛，好痛。

头痛欲裂，四肢百骸仿佛都被重压碾过。

 

 

断断续续的声音涌入耳膜，眼眶与一块极粗糙的触感摩擦，视野里只有一片黑暗，四敞大开的姿势更让他的安全感不断流失，Bucky试着动了动手腕，用了不小的力道才听见一声金属在地上拖动的声响，背后有些硌人的架子让他前所未有的清晰意识到，自己又一次被抓了回来。

他抿紧薄唇，等待着属于他的刑罚——那为他曾经所熟悉的钻心蚀骨般的疼痛却迟迟没有降临，从零碎的字眼中可以拼凑出他们似乎是在忌惮着什么的信息。

 

 

忌惮？

在这个随时能生啖人肉渴饮鲜血的狠辣组织里，有什么能让他们忌惮？

 

 

是他吗？

一个荒谬的答案突然浮现在Bucky的心底——

不，不可能的，敢不经允许就擅自行动，他一定对自己失望透了。

几乎在下一秒Bucky就立刻否定了自己，只是这如同执念一般的妄想一旦在心底燃起火苗，就无论如何都不能被浇熄——地下室的阴冷让他打了个寒颤，五感被削弱之后，对时间流逝的感知也在消失，无限被拉长的时间一点一点的加深了他心里的绝望，他仿佛又回到了他清醒过来之前——

 

 

血，鲜血。

铺天盖地的猩红色，他像是发了疯一样不受控制的疯狂屠戮着那些千辛万苦才把他们营救出来的人，他听见四面八方传来的，哀嚎，怒吼，咆哮，混乱，但他无法停止，他不想停止——

不该是这样的。

 

 

他必须得回去找他的主人。

Tony不是他们说的那样——残酷、暴戾、反动、阴暗，通通都是错的，Tony只是选择错了改造世界的方式——天太黑了，太冷了，他的牙都在上下打战，他要快一点，再快一点，赶快回去庇护他。

 

 

“Soldier……Bucky？……Bucky！！”

 

 

谁？——这熟悉的声音。

谁……在说什么？

——Bucky？谁在叫他？

 

一双温暖的手贴上了他的脸颊，他听到了金属落地时一声沉重的“哐当”，然后他被拥进一个干爽的怀抱，鼻息里瞬间盈满咖啡的苦涩与甜甜圈的香气，环绕到他背后的手掌一下一下轻拍着他的后背，那个熟悉的声音又一次在他耳畔响起，带着一种奇异的安抚效果，他惶然无措的情绪被一点点平定下来。

“好了，听到我说话吗，Bucky？没有人能伤害你，没有人能把你从我身边带走，一切都过去了，没事了。”

 

“Tony……”周围一片倒抽凉气的声音让Bucky睁开眼，他才意识到他刚刚把心底想着的名字叫出了声。他整个身体都搭在他之前一直祈愿奢求能见到的小个子男人身上，入眼就是对方有些蓬松的短发和毫不设防的后颈，这个被各国政府都列为特级危险对象的男人，这个有能力祸乱整个世界的男人，正以一种堪称宠纵的态度对待他——甚至在他越矩直呼出Tony的姓名时，也仍然温柔的抚摸着他，鼓励他诉诸心里的所有痛楚，强大的仿佛一切在他眼前都不成问题，“我……杀了很多人……很多好人。”

“他们该死，这是他们自己的选择，这个世界就是因为有他们这样固执的杂种，才需要我这样辛苦的洗牌。”Tony冷冷的扫视了一圈神色各异的人，对上他不含一丝感情的眼睛时，所有人都匆匆掩下震惊的神色，各自做起了自己的事情，Tony抬手揉了揉Bucky的头发，“这不是你的错，你做的很棒。”

 

“很多血……Tony，”Bucky紧紧的回抱住Tony，声音里带着一种惹人心疼的脆弱，“我的手已经脏了……你会抛弃我吗，Tony？”

“不会，蜜糖，我永远也不会放你走的。”在感受到腰间的手臂仍然在不断传来的颤抖时，Tony几不可闻的叹了一口气，他闭了闭眼，再开口时，语气里带上了一种不容置喙的命令口吻——

 

“Soldier，我没有时间陪你在这里浪费，心理辅导这种过家家的怀柔手段在我这里不存在，如果你还想留下——现在，就为你犯下的错误接受你应得的惩罚，明白吗？”

那种绝对强势的冰冷让Bucky的心有些畏惧的抽紧，但同时伴随而来的还有一种说不清道不明的兴奋，他条件反射的绷直了身体，“是的，一切服从命令！”

 

 

——————————————

 

 

啪。

夹带着尖利的风啸声，油亮的蛇皮鞭落在Bucky赤裸的背上，留下一道靡艳的红痕——鞭子是Tony亲手特制的，下鞭的手法也是极为讲究，尽管视觉和听觉上带给人剧烈的冲击，却不会对人的身体造成什么过度的伤害。

 

“很好……”Tony仔细观察着他的状态，确定这是他可接受的范围之内后，甩了甩鞭子，“知道错在哪里了吗？”

“我没有听你——唔、——”胸膛上传来的被狠狠抽过的痛感把他的话堵成了一声闷哼，Tony一直在专注而关切的注视着他——包容而重视的眼神，看着他，占有他，陪伴他——这样的认知让Bucky在疼痛之余感到浑身都在燥热。

“逃出去一次之后，教你的规矩都被吃到狗肚子了？”Tony提高了音量，语调又冷却了两分，“谁给你的权利让你对我也能平等称呼？”

“主人、哈——主人，”Bucky目不转睛的盯着Tony转动鞭子的手，往日被调教的回忆渐渐袭上身体，又一鞭交错卷上他的乳尖时，他急促的喘息了一声，“我错了，我不该不听主人的话擅自行动。”

 

啪。

大腿内侧的嫩肉被鞭笞而过时，火辣辣的感觉刺激着Bucky的阴茎渐渐抬起头，全身的欲望都一丝不挂的暴露在Tony的视线里，意识中仅存的那一丝羞耻心让他忍不住想去遮挡，只是手指才刚刚抬起，还未曾移动便又有一鞭抽了过来，Tony执掌一切的声音再次响起，“我还以为你已经忘记自己的身份了呢——我允许你动了吗？——不对，再想，错在哪里了？”

 

“我不敢，哈、——我是主人的，一切听从主人的吩咐——我不该自作主张。”Bucky拼命调动着自己的脑浆，被鞭子卷过的地方疼痛感已经渐渐麻痹，有一种无法言明的热度从体内升腾而起，然而他的努力思考只换来了抽在他腰腹上的新一鞭，连续答错之后，心底升起的也许会被抛弃的念头让他又慌忙迭加了一连串没有原因的道歉。

“你错在哪了，嗯？”Tony看着他茫然的脸，又微微叹了口气，“你错在你没有保护好自己，错在你不停否认自己——你是我的，从头到脚，从里到外，每一寸每一毫都是我的，没有经过主人的同意，你就弄坏了主人珍惜的东西——你最大的错误就在于你没能保护好主人的物品，而让他们伤害了你，明白吗？”

 

Tony的话语里带着强烈到无法忽视的占有和凌厉，可一旦明白了这其中惹他生气的原因，Bucky就很难克制自己嘴角想要扬起的笑意——他的主人向他传达过来的那份令人心惊胆战的占有和疼惜，如同一股热流涌入他的身体，让他打从冰凉的心底都感到熨帖的火热，他从没有一刻如此想要拥抱一个人，回答时的声音里也自然的流露出这种欢喜的渴望，“我知道错了，主人，没有下一次了。”

“啧，不许动——二十鞭，除去刚刚的六鞭，还剩下十四鞭，乖乖站着，我可没说你认识到错误就可以不受罚。”

 

 

腰侧，背臀，胸膛，大腿……

每一个敏感的部位都被鞭子卷袭撩拨，最后一下落在Bucky完全勃起的欲望上时，锐利的疼痛让那根几乎在没经过任何抚慰就快要射出的性器有些恹恹的失去了精神，但在皮鞭收回到Tony的手里时，那根阴茎反而又更加涨大了几分——这可爱的反应让Tony轻笑了起来，他将鞭子缠在自己的手臂上，一步一步朝着Bucky走来。

 

 

Bucky粗重的喘息着，他紧紧盯着Tony的一举一动，在Tony牵起他的手时几乎同时就紧紧的回握，Tony单手灵活的扯开自己的外袍，带着他一起下到蒸腾着白汽的温泉里，温热的泉水将Bucky渐渐包裹，身上之前一直挥之不去的硝烟和汗水在Tony的手撩拨着水温柔抚过时渐渐消失，取而代之的是一种说不出的舒缓和放松。

不算细腻的手掌沿着Bucky的脊骨抚摸向下，摩擦经过的地方沐浴液泛起洁白的泡沫，再次接触上时就变得无比光滑，雾气氤氲之下他加强的视力可以看见Tony的脸有些微微的潮红，这不算大的空间里两个人的距离更是咫尺之间，显得暧昧而迷离，在Tony的手钻进他敏感的大腿内侧时，Bucky有些无法克制的抓住了Tony的手臂，他听见Tony制止他的声音——那声音似乎也带上了一丝沙哑，“不行，不许动，Soldier，我作为你的主人，我有义务把你清洗干净——而在那之前，不许乱动。”

 

Bucky从没有觉得清洗是这样折磨人过，他几乎能感知到Tony手掌上每一个细小的纹路，那双灵巧的手事无巨细的擦拭过他身体的每一个角落——感谢他异于常人的四倍忍耐力，但即使是那样，他也觉得自己就快要被逼疯了，他明白Tony的意思，他现在确实开始痛恨起之前那个认为自己脏了的他——可这样温柔的酷刑简直比之前的鞭子还要让人难耐。

在Tony的手握上他已经有些发疼的阴茎来回揉搓时，Bucky甚至开始钦佩于自己接受的调教程度是多么优秀——以至于脑子里那个理性的声音总是能战胜另外一个，在Tony的腿缠上他的腰肢时，他毫不怀疑他的眼睛已经发红了，Tony抓着那根被他淋满了沐浴液的性器抵在自己的穴口，一改之前的威严，往他耳孔里吹着气轻声说道，“好了，惩罚时间结束，甜心，作为你表现良好的奖励，从现在开始，我是你的所有物——嗯！慢、慢一点，唔……你可以对我做，嗯、你想做的一切……”

 

 

Tony的话音没完全落下时，Bucky就迫不及待的扣紧他的腰肢，将自己用力的挤了进去，就算那上面沾满了滑溜溜的液体，没怎么经过润滑的小穴直接就接受这根尺寸有些过分的阴茎仍然有些吃力，内壁被缓慢的撑开时，温热的泉水也有一部分跟着被推进到Tony的身体里，Bucky没有给他任何缓冲的时间，在第一次整根没入时就开始了激烈的撞击。

“嗯、哈……混蛋，跟你说了慢一点——嗯啊、啊……”在最初有些艰涩的几次抽插过后，Tony的身体很快就适应了这个节奏，他被Bucky压在岸边粗暴的进入，除了被推挤进来的水，他的后穴里也开始不断分泌出肠液，内壁像是有了自主意识一般贪得无厌的吞咽着Bucky的阴茎，紧紧吸附着上面每一根怒张的青筋。

 

“不行，”Tony的身体内部是和他外在的表现截然不同的火热，随着每一次被贯穿，他都会情不自禁的摇动着腰臀，配合着Bucky进入到更深的深处，在Bucky稍有一点试图抽离的意思时就不满的抽紧，有时Bucky几乎怀疑自己要被夹断在里面——这有些病态的霸道实在像极了Tony的风格，Bucky低喘着用力抓揉着Tony的臀肉，“你喜欢这个，而且，你只能接受，你现在得听我的。”

“嗯、嗯啊……Bucky……”Bucky坚硬的金属手抓住他的阴茎上下撸动，这另类的抚慰与后穴传来的快感交织在一起，他感觉自己的内壁已经在不受控制的开始痉挛，他忽地甩开绕在手臂上的鞭子圈住Bucky的脖颈，慢慢收紧着将Bucky一寸寸拉近，直到两个人的呼吸都交织在一起，夹杂着浪叫的话语支离破碎，危险而性感，“哈、嗯……你想试试吗？死亡的感觉？”

 

完全没有给Bucky留有回答的机会，脖颈上不断抽紧的鞭子已经在剥夺着Bucky肺腔里的氧气，他的头脑开始晕眩，身体也开始不受他的控制，视野变得模糊成一片，他张开嘴，像是干涸的鱼一样，拼命挣扎着试图寻找一点点氧气，却无济于事，喉腔火辣辣的疼痛，耳边一片嘈杂的嗡鸣，他感受不到自己，那濒临死亡的感觉让他眼前一阵阵发白，他知道眼前仍旧是Tony，他闭上眼，忽的微笑起来——

 

 

然后脖颈间的束缚突然消失，一个柔软的触感封住了他的唇，新鲜的氧气从那里重新流回他的身体，他贪婪的吮吸着那个闯入他口腔的解药，光线又渐渐点亮他的世界，风声和水浪拍打着他的耳膜，在身体的行动权又回到他的掌控时他才发现，刚刚他看到那一片窒息的白色时，他在Tony体内喷薄而出。

Tony的嘴唇被他啃咬的有些红肿，一双大眼睛因为缺氧而漫上了水雾，正有些失神的倒映着Bucky的身影，这个拉他堕入深渊、亲手予他伤痛的罪魁祸首此刻脸上带着孩童般无辜的神情，不知道自己犯了什么错误；而他在与死亡临门一脚时，就像一个被豢养的宠物，唯一的念头竟是求助于向他施虐的凶手，病态的享受着Tony喜怒不定之后的偶尔温柔，贪恋这无尽黑暗里通往光明的唯一救赎。

 

“Bucky……我弄疼你了吗？我马上就去找药膏来——”Tony的手指温柔的抚摸着脖子上被他缠出的一圈骇人的紫红，似乎是想对于自己刚刚失常的举动进行补偿，他有些讨好的问道，“你喜欢焰火吗，Bucky？我晚上给你放焰火看。”

“好……”Bucky叹了口气——这个焰火绝对不会是他想象中的那个常规的焰火，他麻痹着自己不去想那些事情，扣住Tony的后脑又一次吻了上去。

 

 

“我喜欢，主人给我的一切，我都喜欢。”

 

 

彩蛋：

 

“昨日晚21时，市政大楼内部突然发生重大爆炸，引起连环火灾，目前损失财物正在统计，不久前组织清剿Stark组织并营救出29名群众的几位英雄不幸丧身爆炸当场，死伤人员数量随救援开展仍在随时更新中……”

 

听到门声响动时，Tony“啪”的一下按关了电视，转身朝着Bucky迎了上去，“你回来了，Bucky！我们今天出去玩吧，是我的错，我不该一直关着你，你也很久没有好好看过外面的世界了——”

“对了，昨晚的焰火好看吗？唔，你喜欢这个就好，下次我点亮整座城市给你看。”

 

FIN.


End file.
